Crystal Ball
by SimonHollo
Summary: Set end of season 1 Someone called Jack arrives Mystery and confusion happens This is my first ever fanfic so please R&R. I'll continue if its OK.


**I do not own any of these characters or anything associated with them. It all belongs to the God that is Joss Whedon HOLLA!  
**

**Chapter 1**

'Buffy, I like your...'

'Yeah, yeah it was a hit with everyone'

Angel smirked at Buffy's comment as he held the door open. Walking out the library and down the hall, Buffy looked ahead at her friends laughing and joking about what just happened. It was terrifying really but humour seems to be the way her and her friends coped with this sort of thing. She let out a big sigh as she started to relax and began to feel where she would be sore in the morning. They were nearly at the door to leave the school, or what was the door until Cordy drove through it. Now it was just a big hole in the wall. Can't wait for Snyder to see this that Buffy thought.

Screaming. Flashing of lights. The sound of someone being hit. Hard. They all turned round to look in the direction of the library. Light was pouring out of the round windows on the library doors. Brilliant white and binding.

'What the...' Buffy started.

'The Master?' WIllow asked.

'It can't be. Buffy staked him. The Hellmouth...' said Giles.

'Oh no...no, no, no,no! Not that squiggly icky octo-monster thing again! I thought we made it go away! Somehow...how did we do that?' asked Cordy to no one in particular.

Buffy started to walk towards the library, slowly and preparing herself the best she could.

'Buffy!' Angel shouted after her as a warning to be careful.

Buffy held up a hand to show it was ok without looking back at Angel. By the time she got the door of the library, the light had begun to fade and she was able to look through the window.

The library was ruined. This was expected however. The Masters' bones were still there. A shiver ran through Buffy when she looked at them. God, this vamp really seemed to have got to her. Scanning the rest of the library she was about to shout back to the others that she couldn't see anything when she heard a groan. It sounded like it came from directly beneath her. Looking down throgh the window in the door she saw a foot. A naked foot. Attached to a naked leg.

'There's someone in here. I think whoever it is, might be well...have no clothes on' Buffy said to the others as they caught up with her at the door.

'What do we do? If she's naked then we need to get in there and help her any way we can.' Xander said looking round excitedly.

'Xander I didn't say it was a girl. Besides, I'm pretty sure I saw some leg hair and unless SHE is in need of a lifetime supply of immac , then it's a guy'

'Hello, can you hear me? Are you ok? Were you in the library when the earthquake happened? What is your name?' Giles shouted from behind the door.

There was another groan and the sounds of someone moving. The door shook as whoever it was held against it for support.

'What the fuck...what is this?' came from a male voice. The group all winced from the profanity.

'We are coming in. Are you decent?' asked Giles.

'Decent, why would I not be de...No wait...I'm naked. Of course I am. Wouldn't be right if I was wasn't.' The voice dripped with sarcasm and sounded almost like he was expecting whatever had happened TO happen.

'There are some clothes coming for you, hang on' shouted Willow.

'Giles why would he be naked if he was just caught up in this? He wasn't in there when all this went down I'm sure of it.' Buffy whispered

'I am inclined to agree Buffy. I have the feeling what is happening now is a separate event to what happened earlier.' Giles whispered back.

'Here are some clothes' said Jenny retuning with Sunnydale High joggers and a T-shirt.

'Here are some clothes for you' Giles spoke through a gap in the door as he chucked them through. 'Let us know when we can come in so we can help you'

It went quiet. The group stood around and looked at each other. Angel looked pensive as always, like he didn't quite know what to do next. Buffy was reeling from all that happened tonight and that she did all this in a dress that her mum had paid the earth for. She'll have to get it dry cleaned before she saw it. Xander was feeling like the hero after saving Buffy's life. He kept looking at her expectantly. Like all his dreams were about to come true. Willow was tired and was just glad they had all made it through. Cordy was thinking how boring this all was and if the guy on the other side of this door wasn't cute she was going home. Giles was trying to think of every possibility of what this could be and why it may have happened. So far he had come up with The Master back in human form, somebody that was trapped by The Master by magic and was released on his death or it really was someone just caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. But why naked? Jenny was leaning against the wall looking at everyone. Her gaze fell upon Angel the longest though. She stared at him and begun thinking about the real reason she was here.

'Ok I'm...er...dressed' came the voice.

Giles took point as he walked into the library. Buffy was behind him and Angel behind her. Before them stood a guy who looked about 25 with short brown hair. He was cute as Cordy was pleased to see in a boy next door kinda way. His eyes were a deep brown and he was around 6 feet tall. He filled out the Sunnydale High T-shirt quite well to.

'Oh my god! This cannot be real!' the guy said looking at the gang as they came through the door. He turned away and started looking like he was looking for something in particular. He kept looking up a lot and squinting to see if he could see something that wasn't there. It was at this point they all realised he had an English accent. Not quite like Giles' but English all the same.

'What's your name son?' asked Giles.

The guy stopped looking round and stared at Giles. 'This is actually happening isn't it? Christ! My name is Jack.'

'Hi Jack. I'm -'

'Your Rupert Giles. I know.' said Jack. The group all looked Giles.

'You know him Giles?' asked Buffy.

But before Giles could answer Buffy, Jack spoke up 'No he doesn't Buffy, he doesn't know me. But I know him, and you. In fact all of you. I know who you all are.' He started from the left 'Rupert Giles, watcher to Buffy Summers who is the Slayer. You moved here about a year ago from LA because of your parents' divorce. Angel, vampire with a soul. Tormented with all the bad things he has done. Xander Harris. Funny guy. Willow Rosenberg. Very intelligent girl. Cordelia Chase. Popular girl. Jenny Calendar. IT teacher and techno pagan.'

As the group stared at him Jack began to feel uncomfortable and resumed looking around again. This time though he was moving and lifting things up or looking behind things.

This went on for about 5 minutes until Willow spoke up 'H-h-how do you know those things?'

Jack stopped with a book in his hand that he had just picked up titled The Legends of Gro-ash and the Tribe of Kreal. He laughed before he said 'How do I know? You wouldn't believe me if I told you and if I'm honest I don't think I can.'

'Ok, someone's confused here and I'm really not too sure who. Giles, can you try and get him to make some sort of sense?' Buffy looked at Giles and for the first time he realised how tired she looked. He knew he needed to get this sorted and fast so they could all get some rest.

'Jack', Giles began 'How do you know who we are but none of us know you are? I must say it is rather disturbing. It makes me wonder exactly how much you know about us.'

Jack stared at Giles. You could see he was thinking about what to say and would even start to say something, but then stop. 'Well...OK, I...There was a...You're all...Oh god I really don't know how to do this. I just want to go home'.

'Where is home?' Willow asked 'Maybe we can help you get back there'.

'Maybe you could' said Jack 'but not as you are now. Your nowhere near pow...' Jack's eyes widened when he realised what he was saying. 'See this is exactly why I shouldn't be talking to you about anything.' Slamming the book down on the counter he leans against it and sighs. 'OK, I'll tell you this. I know about you all because I sort of come from the future. Sort of.'

'What do you mean sort of? How did you get here? Do you have next week's lottery numbers?

'Xander!' Giles gave him a look.

'We need to get to the bottom of what is going on and your asking for lottery numbers. Please gain some focus for goodness sake.' Giles said looking back at Jack who was smiling at what Xander had said. 'Jack one of Xander's questions is a good one though. How did you get here?'.


End file.
